


Makeup Sex

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, D/s, Explicit Sex, F/M, Het, KINK: Spanking, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo fucks a random chick he met at a bar after getting drunk. How will Hakkai react when he comes home with her makeup all over his clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first 585 fic. I combined ideas I had about Gojyo stumbling home from the bar drunk, inspired by the 'hangover' prompt for last week's [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/) challenge, the combination of women's makeup and makeup sex that this week's [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/) prompt 'make up' inspired, combined with the threesome depicted in [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy's**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/) story "Saving Icarus". I'm posting it here because it burst the seams of a double drabble.

**Rating/Warnings:** Explicit for language and sexual content. Not worksafe.  
Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine.  
She wore bronze-colored rouge on her cheeks that matched her hair. He was mesmerized by glistening lips that parted so her tongue could lick them. They were almost as intoxicating as the drinks he’d inhaled.

She led him behind a curtain of beads that clicked and clanked. After she wet her whistle on his prick, they stretched out on the divan and he fucked her, slowly, until they both came.

* * *

Gojyo stumbled home, dizzy from alcohol and lust, key rattling in the door. He hoped Hakkai wouldn’t still be up at this hour.

A fool’s wish, apparently. He found Hakkai sitting on the sofa pretending to read a book. Pretending to be unconcerned. Pretending not to be jealous.

He saw the look in those green eyes as Hakkai gave him the once over. Damn. She had left traces of her makeup everywhere, on his shirt, on his chest.

“Take your clothes off and put them in the hampers,” Hakkai said softly. “I can see they could use a good scrub.”

Gojyo hurried to obey. He knew how frightening Hakkai could be when thwarted. Once naked, he shivered. He could feel the breeze from the gaps in the windows and uneasily anticipated what his lover might do in response to his infidelity.

“Lie down,” Hakkai said quiet authority, pointing to his knees. At least he wasn’t holding a hair brush in his hand.

Gojyo arranged his lithe form over Hakkai’s knees and waited for the blows. Hakkai swatted his ass with an open hand, leaving behind angry red marks that stung and throbbed. It wasn’t the only place Gojyo throbbed.

When he was finished, Hakkai took Gojyo’s engorged cock into his mouth, first noting the ring of crimson lipstick encircling it. Now that he was going to obliterate it, he was more turned on by it than jealous. Maybe next time he’d follow Gojyo to the bar and watch him fuck some nameless woman senseless before dragging him home for punishment and makeup sex.

Soon Hakkai was buried deep within Gojyo's body, thrusting, giving and receiving pleasure, until the spasms came and went. Lying with his arms around his lover, Hakkai allowed himself a wicked smile. His life would be colorless and dull if Gojyo confined himself to his embrace alone.


End file.
